Vic Mignogna
''Victor "Vic" Joseph Mignogna '(Pronounced: "min-yah-nah")' Born in August 27, 1962 in Greensburg, Pennsylvania. Vic Mignogna is an American English Voice Actor/Director/Musician who has done Voices for over 150 characters. He’s arguably most known for his role of Edward Elric in Fullmetal Alchemist but certainly did not stop there when it comes to popular characters. (Though Ed is very special to him.) Vic has also been in many Live Action projects, from Star Search to MTV’s MADE and has done tons of Video Game Roles as well, many of them very well known. Vic is an American Anime Award Winner for Best Actor and thanked God happily when receiving it. He mentioned being shocked as he sat next to the Voice Actor for Speed Racer, Peter Fernandez, an Anime Series he’d watched as a kid before even knowing it was Japanese. Vic has mentioned to many people that: “I’m a ''BIG Sci-Fi Geek, you know the way you love Anime? I was like that with Star Trek growing up!” Vic’s very involved in the Fan Series, Star Trek New Voyages: Phase II. “It’s a dream come true!! I WAS SITTING IN CAPTAIN KIRK’S CHAIR!!” He also loves Star Wars as well, (He’s not a Fan of the Prequels however haha.) And has a HUGE professional Lightsaber Collection. Vic got his degree in Film, even created a Fan Film for Fullmetal Alchemist with other Voice Actors that he occasionally shows at Anime Conventions called Fullmetal Fantasy, another later called The Fullmetal and Flame Show with Travis Willingham. He’s very close to a lot of Voice Actors, even unofficially ''adopting Voice Actor Aaron Dismuke as his Little Brother, and has maintained a close brotherly-relationship with him even after the original Fullmetal Alchemist Series ended. Vic is also in a relationship with Actress Michele Specht who is also a very talented Actress and even asked her to marry him. Vic did a lot of things before his acting career started, was as a Police Officer, English Teacher, a Jingle Writer as well. He writes, composes, produces and records his own music and has created several personal Records. Lately he’s added Anime-Related songs to the Mix, getting permission to record the D.N.Angel Theme, Guilty Beauty Love, from Ouran High School Host Club, and the Brothers Theme from Fullmetal Alchemist. He also wrote a song independently through Edward Elric’s eyes called Nothing I Won’t Give and released a karaoke CD for his Fans. When it comes to the characters he voices, Vic’s said that, “I try to find something about the characters that I can relate to, or something that I really like about them.” He has a pretty distinct Voice as a Voice Actor but Vic said: “It’s more about the personality of the character, rather then a change of voice. ''Sean Connery always sounds like Sean Connery, but he plays different characters and adds a different essence to each one.” A lot of Fans ask him advice on Voice Acting, he likes to encourage the point that: “The key to Voice Acting is, ACTING. Learn how to Act, so you can open more doors.” More than anything Vic is a devoted Christian and an INCREDIBLY nice guy who is genuinely in love with his Fans, a lot of the reason he’s popular is not just because of the many roles he’s done, (Though that helps haha.) but the nice attitude he has towards others. Vic is an Enigma of talent and niceness that is rare among celebrities but seems to be common in the Anime crowd, as Vic’s said: “There’s no Fan Base in the World like Anime Fans.”